It Only Happens on Broadway: Aisles
by Hogwarts or McKinley
Summary: Kum/Hevans. Sequel to "It Only Happens on Broadway: Choices". Based on various songs from Broadway shows, old and new, the love story of Kurt Hummel and Sam Evans continues in the city that never sleeps. Their relationship will be brought to a new level.
1. Something Good

_It Only Happens on Broadway_

'_Aisles'_

_by 'Hogwarts or McKinley?'_

_a Kurt/Sam fanfiction freely adapted from Broadway songs_

_Sequel to "It Only Happens on Broadway: Choices"_

_**Title:**__ It Only Happens on Broadway: Aisles_  
><em><strong>Author:<strong>__ Hogwarts or McKinley?_  
><em><strong>Fandom:<strong>__ Glee_  
><em><strong>Pairing:<strong>__ Kurt Hummel/Sam Evans_  
><em><strong>Genre:<strong>__ Romance_  
><em><strong>Rating:<strong>__ M for Mature_  
><em><strong>Warning(s):<strong>__ Crude language, explicit sex scenes_  
><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__ I do not own any of the material used in this story (lyrics and names). This story is indicated for a mature public._  
><em><strong>Summary:<strong>__ Based on various songs from Broadway shows, old and new, the love story of Kurt Hummel and Sam Evans continues in the city that never sleeps. Their relationship will be brought to a new level._

_To enjoy the reading, I suggest you to listen to the original song._

**FOREWORD: **_I must admit it, I love these characters. I now feel like they're also mine. That's why I wanted to continue to write about them. Because I think that's the story that all Kummers deserved. We know that Kurt deserves more than a selfish hobbit, his delusion of grandeur and his stupid phrases ('It reminds of your mum's funeral, doesn't it?'). We think that the writers had found that 'more' in Sam (and I believe we even had a cooler name than Klaine). But fate turned its back on us. It's going to be a hard season without Sam for all of us, but I hope that this story will cheer you up. And to all the Kum fanfiction writers, please, keep writing about this beautiful couple._

-CHAPTER ONE-

"_Something Good"_

The beautiful weather seemed to mirror the mood of two New York citizens, that year.

Kurt Hummel, thanks to his partner Sam's love, had had the chance to spread his wings and get his first real part in his favourite Broadway show, _Wicked_, and he now was a well known and appreciated stage actor.

_The New York Times _wrote about his performance as Boq in _Wicked_ ('The lights of Broadway seemed to be fading away because of the loss of audience. We had too many old actors. But now, with the debut of the brilliant and talented Kurt Hummel, we believe that a younger audience will find theatre attractive and fascinating as it can be. Mr Hummel is a glimpse of light on the _now-not-so_-Great White Way') and, as foreseen, people wanted to see this new boy that had made it. His telephone had never stopped ringing since the _Times'_ article. Agents, journalists, actors, directors. It was the best of times of Kurt.

Sam Evans kept playing the guitar for a while in the new _Spring Awakening _revival orchestra. But one day, during one of the many dress rehearsals, he was caught singing part of the reprise of _"The Word of Your Body"_ while playing it on his guitar. The casting manager who had noticed him offered him a part as Hanschen Rilow for the next season ('You're blond, you're cute, you can sing and if you're gay, we hit the jackpot'). When he told Kurt that day, he couldn't help but be happy. They celebrated and spent the night cuddling in their bed.

'_Perhaps I had a wicked childhood._

_Perhaps I had a miserable youth._

_But somewhere in my wicked, miserable past_

_There must have been a moment of truth.'_

But this is not the time where our story is set, for our story is set a couple of years later. Both our characters could be classified as 'young men' now. Both of them became stage stars. They didn't want to be screen actors, even though they had had many offers (as they often said during interviews, their hearts belonged to the stage). That helped them, because they didn't become stuffed shirts. They lived a normal life, still in their Greenwich Village flat. They woke up, ate, went to work, came home and went to sleep, just like 'normal people', because that's what they were.

On a normal night, of a normal day, they were both laying on their couch, Kurt shrouded in Sam's arms, watching the film that they both loved.

' '_The hills are alive, with the sound of music, with songs they have sung for a thousand years...' _' started to sing Kurt, in an impeccable British accent.

Sam knew why he loved that film so much. It talked about a family and their love for each others. Maybe it was cheesy, maybe it was too unrealistic, but it was one of most beautiful stories he had ever seen on screen. Because he always wanted a family of his own.

When the Reverend Mother announced that Maria would have had to take care of the seven von Trapp children, Julie Andrew's face cheered them up as it always did.

'You know, I've always wanted a family of my own,' said Sam.

'I hope you won't need seven children,' laughed Kurt.

'Even though I don't fully believe in Christian values, I think family is important. It has helped both of us, hasn't it?'

'Yes, it has,' replied Kurt. 'Yes... Yes, it would be nice.'

He blushed.

'_For here you are _

_Standing there, loving me_

_Whether or not you should._

_So somewhere in my youth or childhood _

_I must have done something good.'_

The film was over, the von Trapp family climbed the mountain and they were now safe.

'I have now watched this movie two thousand times!,' announced Kurt.

'You're kidding, aren't you?'

'I never joke when it comes to Julie Andrews.'

They got up from the couch.

'So, how did it go today?' asked Kurt.

'Y'know, fine as usual. Some singing, some dancing, some kissing,' said Sam. 'You?'

'I've seen they're casting for _The Book of Mormon_. You know I love that show. I should give it a try, shouldn't I?'

'Totally,' said Sam. 'Do you want to go and see a show next Wednesday?'

''Don't know, I'm getting sick of Broadway.'

Sam was checking the list of shows. He moved his gaze from the little flier to Kurt's eyes, stunned.

'Kidding!' said Kurt.

'Wow, you frightened me for a moment. What about _How to Succeed in Business_?'

'Nah, I don't really like the guy who plays Finch. He reminds me of _someone_...'

'_Phantom_?'

'Nah, I performed there eight times a week. I have had enough of it.'

'Oh, you'll like this one. The new revival of _Hair _has opened. What about it?'

'Yeah, _Hair _will do,' smiled Kurt.

He approached Sam and kissed him.

'You know, I'm happy you've entered my world. I'm also happy you're enjoying it.'

Kurt kissed the blond guy again.

'I'd do anything for you.'

'_Nothing comes from nothing_

_Nothing ever could._

_So somewhere in my youth or childhood_

_I must have done something good.'_

When they went to bed, that night, Sam couldn't stop thinking about _The Sound of Music._

He really wanted a family, and he somehow knew that Sam was the right person to begin one with. All he had to do was to find the right way to do it.

He stared at the window.

The lights and the sounds coming from the streets seemed to have hypnotize him. His mind was traveling.

He was again the boy who watched the guy he liked perform in front of the whole Glee club; the boy who found him on a moonless sky night two years ago; the boy who fought for him; the boy who came out to his parents, with the boy he liked by his side; the boy who watched his boyfriend shine on a real Broadway stage.

Kurt was sleeping like an angel, apparently cuddled by the fervent sound of cars and people on the street.

Sam looked at him.

He was going to do it. And he knew how.

* * *

><p><strong>In "Cabaret", money made the world go around. Here, reviews make the writers keep writing.<strong>

**Please, review :)**


	2. Something's Coming

-CHAPTER TWO-

"_Something's Coming"_

'_Could be? _

_Who knows? _

_There's something due any day; _

_I will know right away, _

_Soon as it shows. _

_It may come cannonballing down through the sky, _

_Gleam in its eye, _

_Bright as a rose! _

_Who knows?'_

_Kurt was in a small room._

_The walls were white, but the room was full of colours and what looked like people._

_He moved forward._

_They weren't people. They were mannequins. They were dressed up in many different ways, but they all looked like the guests of a very important and elegant party._

_Some of them wore suits, some of the beautiful frocks, white, green, tangerine. And very few of them wore beautiful white dresses._

_There was also a wooden bench._

_Kurt looked into a mirror on his left. It showed a door and, in the foreground, a young man wearing a black suit._

_The door behind Kurt opened. He turned back and saw Sam coming in._

_He was also wearing a suit and never looked better._

_His hair was perfectly put and the suit made him look even more handsome. This beautiful picture was framed by a shiny, broad smile on his face._

_Kurt tried to speak to him, but he couldn't. His lips didn't move. But Sam seemed to have understood what he was trying to say._

_He drew closer to him, took his hands and looked him in his eyes._

_The two emeralds smiled to Kurt. His glance was gentle and reassuring._

_Sam drew even closer and kissed him._

_He left one of Kurt's hands and chaperoned him in front of the bench._

_Kurt, without thinking, knelt down. And so did Sam, still grabbing his right hand._

_Kurt looked in front of him. Now he could see better._

_Instead of what had seemed an empty white wall, now stood a black one. A deep black one._

_Kurt looked at Sam again, who was smiling at him._

_He turned his head again to the wall, but it now was full of people, looking at them._

_They were cheering, applauding._

_A gentle hand touched Kurt's left cheek. He turned again, and his lips met for the third time with Sam's._

'_It's only just out of reach, _

_Down the block, on a beach, _

_Under a tree. _

_I got a feeling there's a miracle due, _

_Gonna come true, _

_Coming to me!'_

Kurt woke up, expecting to see Sam beside him.

He wasn't there. And he wasn't even in that so familiar shop. He was in his bed.

After having searched for the proper clothes to wear, Kurt went to the living room, but Sam wasn't there either.

He went to the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge:

'_Went to the theatre to get the tickets and meet a friend._

_Stuff to do. Meet me at 8:30 in front of the theatre._

_I love you, Sam.'_

'_Oh, yes. The theatre...,' _thought Kurt.

He had completely forgotten about it. Maybe it had been the dream. And that was weird.

What was even weirder was the strange feeling that Kurt had. The feeling that something was bound to happen. But what?

Sam acted weird as well, because he had never left him before without telling him.

He made tea and had a very light breakfast. And while having it, he couldn't help but thinking about that crazy dream.

'_Was I on stage or in a bridal shop?'_

Why would he ever dream about a bridal shop? He couldn't even be a bride. He could have been a _groom._

'_Gosh! I must call the theatres and tell them we won't be performing tonight!'_

Ten minutes later, he picked up his phone and dialed the Sam's stage manager's telephone number.

'Hi Andrew, it's me, Kurt, Sam's boyfriend. Listen, uhm, he can't perform tonight because we wan-'

'_Yes, yes, I know. He has already told me. Hope you'll spend a nice evening.'_

'Thank you,' he said, surprised. 'Bye, Andrew.'

He hung up the phone.

'_Let's call my stage manager...'_

He dialed the Gershwin's stage manager's telephone number.

'Hi Mark, it's me, Kurt. Listen I won't be able to perform tonight. You se-'

'_Don't worry, Kurt. Sam has already phoned me. Enjoy the show, tonight.'_

'Oh... Well... Thanks,' said Kurt, even more surprised. 'See you tomorrow, then. Bye, Mark.'

'_See you, Kurt.'_

He hung up, again.

'_Weird.'_

'_Could it be? Yes, it could. _

_Something's coming, something good, _

_If I can wait!_

_Something's coming, I don't know what it is, _

_But it is _

_Gonna be great!'_

Kurt spent the rest of the day at home. He didn't want to go out. He just wanted to spend some time resting. He was doing the job he loved, but that job was exhausting.

He watched some TV, trying not to think about Sam's strange behaviour.

That dream, Sam's note, the stage managers. He simply couldn't explain it.

Yet, something was still buzzing in his head. A crazy idea. The idea that something was about to happen. He didn't know what, when, where or why, but he did the maths.

He tried to call Sam on his mobile phone all day, but he simply didn't answer.

'_With a click, with a shock, _

_Phone'll jingle, door'll knock, _

_Open the latch! _

_Something's coming, don't know when, but it's soon; _

_Catch the moon, _

_One-handed catch!'_

While watching one of the many talk shows on the American networks, the phone ringed.

Kurt grabbed it and answered.

'Hello.'

'_Hello, I'm looking for Mr Sam Evans. Is he you?'_

'No, he's not at home right now,' said Kurt. 'But you cold leave a message, if you want.'

'_Oh, well, doesn't matter. Sorry if I had disturbed you. Good bye.'_

'Good bye.'

'_He's going to be so told off!' _thought Kurt, while hanging up the phone.

'_Around the corner, _

_Or whistling down the river, _

_Come on, deliver _

_To me! _

_Will it be? Yes, it will. _

_Maybe just by holding still, _

_It'll be there!'_

It was eight o'clock and Kurt was getting ready, headed to the theatre. He was wearing a suit. He has always thought that an evening at the theatre was a special occasion, so he always dressed up nice and smart.

He looked at himself inside the bathroom mirror.

A familiar scene was shot in his head.

'_It's probably just a deja-vu...'_

Later, he took a bus headed to Midtown. Even though it was almost dark, the city was glowing of a nice golden light.

Kurt looked to the sky, but the sun was nowhere to be seen. Just some clouds on a crystal blue sky.

He walked and, after ten minutes, he was in Times Square. He looked at his wrist.

It was a quarter to nine. He was late.

He, then, found his way to the theatre as fast as he could, longing to see Sam and ask him some explanations.

'_C__ome on, something, come on in, don't be shy, _

_Meet a guy, _

_Pull up a chair! _

_The air is humming, _

_And something great is coming! _

_Who knows?'_

Under the marquee of the theatre, he found Sam, also wearing a suit.

'Where the hell have you been? I've been looking for you all day!' said Kurt.

'It's good to see you too, Kurt,' smiled Sam.

'You have disappeared for a whole day! I was so worried!'

'I'm sorry, I, just, had some stuff to do...'

'You could have at least answered the phone!'

'I'm terribly sorry, Kurt. I didn't hear the phone ringing,' smiled he again. 'But, hey! Everything's OK!' his smile broader.

'Can you at least tell me what you have been doing?'

Sam took Kurt's face in his hands.

'Has anyone ever told you you look super cute when you're worried?'

He kissed him.

'Believe me, there's nothing to worry about. Let's just enjoy the show. I want this evening to be spent together, happy and lighthearted, just the two of us, OK?' said Sam.

'Fine,' said Kurt. 'But I'll find out what you've been doing all day.'

'Oh, yes you will...' smiled mischievously Sam.

The bell rang, the lights went on and off outside the theatre. The show was about to start.

'_It's only just out of reach, _

_Down the block, on a beach, _

_Maybe tonight...'_

* * *

><p><strong>In "Cabaret", money made the world go around. Here, reviews make the writers keep writing.<strong>

**Please, review :)**


	3. Til Him

-CHAPTER THREE-

"'_Til Him"_

'_No one every made me feel like someone_

_'Til him._

_Life was really nothing but a glum one_

_'Til him._

_My existence bordered on the tragic,_

_Always timid, never took a chance_

_Then I felt his magic_

_And my heart began to dance.'_

Sam and Kurt found their seats in the house. They were aisle seats.

Shortly after their arrival, the show started.

Kurt was still confused by Sam's behaviour. He acted like a boy he didn't know. What was worst was that Sam changed the subject each time he tried to ask him anything.

But the show relieved him. It was a nice feeling watching it, instead of performing on stage. The songs were so beautiful and unconventional that he was completely distracted by them.

During intermission, Kurt wanted to talk with him. But Sam rushed out of the house saying that he needed to meet somebody and that he would have been back for act two.

And so he was.

The curtain call was about to start, but Sam rushed again out of sight.

'Sam, can you tell me what's happening?'

'Just... Wait!' he showed his charming smile.

The actors came up on stage one by one and the whole audience stood up to applause them.

But, instead of the curtain falling down, a voice echoed in the theatre.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, please take your seats.'

The audience sat down.

'We have been asked to help a boy tonight. He has something to say to a very special person. Please welcome on stage Sam Evans.'

Kurt became paler and paler as the time went by, his heart started to rush and his hand were trembling.

The audience applauded. His fame walked on stage before he did. He made his entrance, showing a shining, broad smile of enthusiasm and holding a microphone.

'Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen,' said he. 'I'm sorry but I must hold you for a moment. It won't last very much, I assure you. You know, when I was in high school, my family moved from Tennessee to Ohio. I was afraid that I wouldn't have found any friends in a new school, so I dyed my hair and acted as a Californian surfer. It was the worst idea I've ever had, because I wasn't myself, at all. But somebody found out what I've done. That person was so kind not to tell anybody. I really appreciated that move so I agreed when that person asked me to sing with him in Glee club. But it wasn't just gratitude, no. It was the beginning of what I was too afraid to accept.'

'_I w__as always frightened, fraught with worry_

_'Til him._

_I was going nowhere in a hurry_

_'Til him._

_He filled up my empty life_

_Filled it to the brim._

_There could never ever be_

_Another one like him.'_

'That person was bullied at school, but I tried to do my best in order to protect him. But, fate turned its back on me and, because of some unlucky circumstances, I wasn't able to see this person for a very long time. But, just before my life could have been ruined, this person saved me. I was bound to live a miserable life, but he saved me. So this is why I'm here tonight in front of you all. Because I wanted this person to know that my love for him is true, and I think there's only one way to prove it.'

The audience began to murmur.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, would you please invite Mr Kurt Hummel to join me on stage?'

The audience started to yell, applause everywhere.

Kurt blushed, he couldn't feel his legs anymore but he stood up, walked down the aisle, climbed few stairs, and joined Sam on stage. Meanwhile, the audience was applauding even louder, some of them shouted Kurt's name, some of them whistled.

'This is, Ladies and Gentlemen, the person I was talking about. Once a very special boy, now an even more special man. You won't be able to find another one like him, I'm sorry.'

The audience laughed.

'Now, I would like you to calm down because there's something I must do.'

He turned his head, now facing Kurt.

'Kurt, do you remember when we were having lunch in Times Square a couple of years ago? I promised you that everything you did and everything we've done was going to be worth it. Well, that is why I'm here.'

He knelt down, in front of Kurt.

'You made me the happiest man on Earth.'

He looked for something in his suit and, after a couple of seconds, he revealed a small, black, velvety box.

'Would you make me even happier?'

'Wow!' murmured the audience.

He opened the box. The spotlight they were under reflected a silvery light all over the audience.

Kurt looked at the precious gift Sam was bearing. It was a small and delicate ring.

'Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?'

The audience erupted.

Kurt didn't know what to say. Now everything made sense. Sam's strange behaviour, the telephone calls. Everything.

'Oh, Sam,' said he. 'Yes. Yes, I will!'

Everyone was cheering in the theatre. Sam hugged Kurt and kissed him.

'I love you so much,' whispered Sam in Kurt's ears.

The room was silent now. Kurt took the microphone, and spoke.

'You know, this man is one of the best things that's ever happened to me, not only because he's terrifically handsome.'

The audience laughed.

'But also because Sam's the sweetest, humblest, most deserving person you will ever meet. We know each other since we were seventeen, and the boy I fell in love with has never changed since then. I mean, he put up this whole thing just to say he wants to marry me! Isn't he amazing?'

He looked again at him.

'He's an amazing person and, Sam, I'm honored that you have chosen me to be your partner for life.'

Kurt ran to him and hugged him as if he had just seen him after ten years.

'I know it's going to be worth it. I also promise you that,' Kurt whispered in his ears.

'_He filled up my empty life,_

_Filled it to the brim _

_There could never ever be_

_Another one_

_Like him.'_

* * *

><p><strong>In "Cabaret", money made the world go around. Here, reviews make the writers keep writing.<strong>

**Please, review :)**


End file.
